halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Icon Compilation
Made'' by an anonymous goblin.'' THE ICON HOUSE QUEUE- instead of the array of props being inside the maze like in Horror Nights: The Hallow’d Past, I would put it in the queue so that not only can guests take pics with em’, put it would also ease the boredom. I would also design it like “sections”, to explain it, you would be walking though props from VI, the next you would walk through a section for Frightmares. That or there would be old parade floats. I would put little TVs inside the shelves which would showcase footage from years past. For example Art of the Scare from 2002, or news reports from 1992. The 13 section could broadcast the ALL NITE DIE IN queue video on a film projector, and the Bloody Mary projections could be shown on a large or small mirror. FACADE- the Dungeon of Terror one only larger UNI MONSTERS- they would be scaring in the HORROR IN WAX SECTION CRYPTKEEPER- we should then enter the CrYptkeeper’s set from what I guess is Tales from the Crypt (I’m sure it was used in the 1995 ad). The cryptkeeper puppet would be there taunting the guests and maybe telling some random ghost story (maybe something like marys story) We would then enter the DUNGEON OF TERROR, where we would first see the Cryptkeeper sitting above the guests as we pass over him. The scene from 1991’s Dungeon with the lady in the coffin screaming “Let me Out” while Frankenstein’s Monster would bang on the rails. A hanging body would then fall out, this being either being some random soul or the Usher. We would then enter the Parlor from 1995’s Dungeon. With a thunderstorm the lights would go out. And then the KNIGHT would be in right in front of guests, lunging at them. With another thunderstorm, the lights would go out, and the KNIGHT would be at his place. Or the fireplace would burst alive with a hologram of a huge fire demon. The unnamed monster from the KNIGHTS OF HELL SHOW would be projected laughing at guests afterward at the window. IMHOTEP- we would walk through a set from the Mummy 1999, maybe a dark corridor where we would hear scarab beetles crawling in the roof above. Sand would be at the floor. Somewhere IMHOTEP would lunge out of his coffin which would violently spring open (like in ROTM) and emit a green smoke at guests with his mouth. Maybe this would be an animatronic. MUMMIFICATION ROOM- same as the one from The 1999 house. However alongside the Anubis soldiers, the Body Collectors and the Plague Doctors would also join in. Jack- we find ourselves walking down a woodsy path where we come into the same set from 2007’s Carnival as but with a photo booth nearby. Jacks laughing could be heard as we traverse. Inside the Tent, Chance could be seen sitting at the chair with Fortune cards. She would ask guests “Do you know what your future is puddin” and then A GIANT Jack puppet would spring out at the guests either from the Table or above) As we go through a carnival hallway, Freddy’s claw marks would slash the walls (like in Jurassic Park), and then in the next scene, we would see that old carnival game where one would smack a giant mallet and then rack up a huge point- but in this case, it’s Jason and his Machete on a persons head. JACK BACKSTPRY- we would enter the HOUSE OF HORRORS from the 2000 backstory. The room would be dark and quiet with Jack in the boxes and carnival boxes laying. Eventually we would come across the bodies of the BBC crew and Dr. Panetti, the latter scorched and with spiked holes, a reference to his fate in the 2007 show. Then Jack’s leitmotif would play, and then all bodies would spring out screaming and then drop down dead. (Maybe puppets). Then, I don’t know, jack and his Carnival buddies would all lunge out of their boxes and attack guests. RUN- http://hhnmemories-blog.tumblr.com/post/885377977/run-house-treatment We would walk through the BATTER UP/ HOME RUN scene, with baseballs being hurled at us, only stopped by the chain link fence. In the next RUN themed hallway, Eddie and Leatherface would try to attack from both sides, breaking open the walls with their chainsaws (the Lights In this scene would go out, so that Eddie and Leatherface could reaffirm their positions again) We should then come across the NAILED scene, only with the GIANT JUNKYARD DOG being added in. We then walk through a corridor of cave like- structure (maybe with a Mummy Soldier bungee scare being added in somewhere) into... THE CARETAKER- we walk though dark corridors as the sound of the Albert Caine discussing evil things can be faintly heard. We come across the wall of sewn together faces from the original Screamhouse as we walk into the COMMERCIAL set. It is a complete recreation, and the tags on the bodies would be Easter eggs so various members of A&D. The Caretaker’s voice “Ah the Smell of Death gives you a Chill”, and then all the bodies would spring out giving mangled screams (similar to the hospital scene from Dreamwalkers). We then find ourselves into the horrifying kitchen from Screamhouse. Meetz Meetz would be working the sausage grinder, and the FREEZER would spring open revealing a Monsterois puppet which would scream at guests. Maybe the couch Scare from Wyandot Country could be incorporated here PAOLO RAVINSKI- we then find ourselves into the The Directors screening room. The helmet from Infestationwould be displayed on a chair. The Director would be muttering to himself in the room. We then come across a few of the Directors victims, the bathtub, the jester, the victims from the radio ads. THE STORYTELLER- we then come across the bedroom from the commercial with the nails. The Storyteller is sitting in her chair telling a story. Maybe, we would see the Anvil drop down on the Bed, killing the guy. Blood would sputter out. Now this would segue into either one of two: BLOODY MARY SEGUEWAY- either we simply walk down a corridor of old timey mirrors. Or we come across the attic from Where Evil Hides . Bungee vampires would spring out from above- the last one Being A Bloody Mary vampire. BLOODY MARY- we then venture into the MIRROR MAZE where Mary, as well as the Treaks and Foons, Freddy, a EVIL QUEEN MARY, and well basically any creature who had a mirror maze gag scares people inside. Ar some points, we would hear the familiar chant “Bloody Mary”, and holograms of Bloody Mary would burst from ALL of the mirrors and hiss at guests. Illusions of Freddy and Jack, in a reference to Dream Warriors and the 07 ad, would sometimes be seen in the Mirrors too. SCARY TALES SECTION- same as in 2008 but with Mary and the rest of the creatures from 2008. Each mirror would be specifically designed to a house and Scare zone from 2008 Then, guests encounter Bloody Mary in the COMMERCIAL SET, a replica of the 2008 set from Dean Karr‘s commercial. The ambient spundtrack from the ads would play as guests would hear the music box tune. Similar to La LLORONA, the roof would then “crack”, and then a GIANT BLOODY MARY PUPPET would tear through it with her claws, and scream in UNEARTLY ROAR. A GIANT POLAR BEAR PUPPET would then break an area of the floor and scare guests. (Either of these could be holograms) THE USHER- we then come across the facade for Silver Screams. We walk inside to the lobby from the commercial, candy strewn aside from a broken lobby container. The scareactors from Saw, Chucky, and the Wolfman would lurk as guests come across the USHER. We then go into the LARGE THEATER SET. In chairs sit the victims of the Palace theater from the website, after their deaths (ex: the Frankenstein victim would be scorched) we then go through the large screen- showcasing the Phantom of the Opera- into... THE FINALE- from Dungeon of Terror